Réunion
by trekkie02
Summary: C'est pour ceux qui m'ont reproché la fic Union , la trouvant trop triste et trop ésotérique . Une variation sur le thème d'une autre de mes fics   Happy End    pas la peine de la lire pour comprendre , mais ceux qui l'ont lu , risquent de s'en souvenir


****

**Ré - Union**

**Auteur:** Trekkie

**Genre:**Mignon!

**Spoilers:** Saison 8

**Disclaimer:** Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais à la MGM , Gekko et Double secrets Production… … etc.

**Note de l'auteur:** C'est pour ceux qui m'ont reproché la fic Union , la trouvant trop triste et trop ésotérique . Une variation sur le thème d'une autre de mes fics « Happy End » (pas la peine de la lire pour comprendre , mais ceux qui l'ont lu , risquent de s'en souvenir ).

-« J'en suis sûr , monsieur . C'est la meilleure solution …. Je lui transmet immédiatement , monsieur … non je comptais prendre quelques jours … La semaine prochaine sans faute , monsieur . Au revoir , Monsieur . » …Voilà quelque chose qu'il ne regretterai pas , songea-t-il en raccrochant .

Ces discussions avec le président n'était vraiment pas sa tasse de thé … pas plus que cette tonne de paperasse , ajouta-t-il mentalement , soupirant en regardant les papiers amoncellés sur son bureau .

-« Monsieur , le rapport de l'entretien … » commença le sergent Harriman , en entrouvrant la porte de son bureau .

-« Vous avez jamais appris à frapper ? » explosa le général O'Neill , rabrouant violemment le petit sergent . … Bon d'accord , il était peut être allé trop loin , reconnut il intérieurement , en voyant les yeux du sergent s'agrandir à son éclat . Après tout c'est lui qui lui avait interdit de frapper quelques jours auparavant …

-« Bien , monsieur . » balbutia Harriman , en refermant la porte sur lui , visiblement vexé , avant de frapper à la porte .

-« Entrez ! » soupira Jack , en se tapant la tête sur son bureau .

-« Monsieur ? » demanda le sergent , d'un ton particulièrement compassé . « Voici le rapport sur l'entretien de la base . »

-« Harriman …je suis … »commença le général , cherchant à s'excuser .

-« Le rapport , monsieur . » insista le sergent , toujours au garde à vous devant son bureau .

-« Sergent … » essaya-t-il encore , avant de renoncer en voyant l'attitude rigide de l'officier en face de lui , et de prendre le rapport qu'il lui tendait pour le signer .

-« Merci , monsieur . » le salua le sergent en reprenant le rapport avant de se diriger vers la porte , toujours au garde à vous .

-« Sergent . » l'arrêta Jack , au moment où il ouvrait la porte . « Je voulais vous remercier de m'avoir aussi bien secondé ces derniers mois …Et je suis sûr que vous serez un aussi bon second pour mon successeur . »

-« Vous partez , monsieur ?… » balbutia le sergent , l'air soudain assommé , la main toujours sur la porte . « Vous nous quittez ? » ajouta-t-il , des accents desespérés dans la voix « Vous pouvez pas faire ça ! » conclut il en claquant la porte , les larmes aux yeux .

Ah …ben … il aurait jamais pensé qu'il le prendrait aussi mal ! songea Jack . Et si lui le prend comme ça … Dieu seul savait comment les autres le prendrai …

**-« Vous avez démissionnez ? » **

**Elle devait lui avoir percé le tympan ! **

**-« Jack vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! »enchaîna Daniel , « C'est …Qui va diriger le SGC ? » **

**Dire qu'il avait pensé que leur annoncer sa démission en salle de briefing , leur permettraient de mieux digérer la nouvelle … Et en définitive l'une avait essayé de le rendre sourd , et Daniel était sur le point de se faire péter une artère ! Il n'y avait que Teal'C qui était toujours muet …. Ce qui finalement n'était pas aussi rassurant qu'il l'aurai crut .**

**-« Daniel , il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour diriger le SGC … » Essaya-t-il d'expliquer.**

**-« Mon général , vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » le coupa le colonel Carter .**

**-« Car… » essaya-t-il encore .**

**-« Si vous partez vous laisser la place libre à …n'importe qui … Ils peuvent confier la direction de la base à…qui sait … un agent du NID ! » le coupa de nouveau Daniel .**

**-« Nous devrions peut être laissé le général O'Neill s'expliquer . » proposa Teal'C calmement .**

**-« Merci Teal'C ! …Premièrement , colonel , je vous rappel qu'en tant que ********votre supérieur , je peux faire tout ce que je veux ! » précisa-t-il l'intention de Carter , tout en songeant , que c'était un énorme mensonge . « Ensuite , je n'ai jamais dit que je quittais le SGC ! » **

**-« Mais vous avez dit que vous démissionniez ? » s'étonna Sam , visiblement perdue .**

**-« J'ai dit que j'avais donné ma démission de l'armée , Carter. Mais , j'en ai discuté avec le président il est d'accord que le SGC à besoin aussi bien d'une direction militaire que d'une direction civile … » **

**-« Et quoi ? Jack l'armée c'est toute votre vie ! » le coupa une nouvelle fois l'archéologue .**

**-« Daniel … » gronda-t-il … Non , mais à l'entendre il ne sortait jamais de cette base et ne connaissait rien d'autre que l'armée ! **

**-« Qui assumera le commandement militaire , si vous partez ? » l'interrompit Carter , sentant poindre l'orage . La décision du général la surprenait et même , si elle voulait être honnête avec elle même, la déstabilisait .**

**-« Vous . » lui répondit il , calmement , en se tournant vers elle . **

**-« Moi ? » répéta-t-elle surprise . **

**-« Oui , vous . Vous voyez quelqu'un de plus compétent pour ce boulot ? » insista-t-il .**

**-« Jack ça n'explique pas pourquoi .. » reprit Daniel .**

**-« Qu'allez vous faire O'Neill ? » le coupa Teal'C .**

**-« Je vais allez à la pêche … pour quelques jours ! » lui répondit Jack , en se levant précipitamment , clôturant brusquement la réunion en quittant la salle .**

* * *

**(3 jours plus tard –Laboratoire de Daniel Jackson)**

**-« Vous trouvez ça normal , vous , qu'il nous annonce ça comme ça , avant de disparaître brutalement ? … C'est complètement insensé !… Il est complètement irresponsable ! » s'énervait une fois de plus Daniel.**

**-« Le général O'Neill n'a rien d'irresponsable , Daniel Jackson . » le contredis calmement Teal'C sans s'émouvoir , ne levant même pas les yeux de la traduction sur laquelle ils étaient en train de travailler . **

**Depuis que Jack avait démissionné , l'archéologue n'arrêtait pas de tourner en rond , et ce n'était certes pas la première fois qu'il lui faisait part de ses griefs .**

**-« …Oh , je vous en prie ! Il nous laisse à la merci de n'importe qui ! … Il peut arriver n'importe quoi , ici ! » **

**-« Il me semblait que le colonel Carter faisait du bon travail ici ! » lui rétorqua le Jaffa , levant un sourcil , et abandonnant finalement son travail .**

**-« Merci Teal'C ! » les fit sursauter la voix de Sam , sur le pas de la porte .**

**-« Sam … » balbutia Daniel , soudain conscient de ce que ses paroles pouvaient d'avoir d'insultant pour la jeune femme . « … je ne voulais pas dire … C'est juste que … Je m'fais pas à sa démission ! » **

**-« Moi non plus . » lui répondit-elle , consolante , enfonçant ses poings dans les poches de son pantalon , imitant inconsciemment la position de Jack quand il était embarrassé . Réalisant en même temps à quel point c'était vrai . Ôh bien sûr elle arrivait à donner le change aux autres , donnant l'air de savoir ce qu'elle faisait alors qu'en réalité elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée !**

**C'était bizarre , mais elle se rendait compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ce malaise à l'idée de prendre une décision . L'autre jour , elle n'avait même pas réussi à dire à Siler , s'il devait ou non changer l'ampoule cassée dans la laverie …**

**Une sensation étrange , elle avait l'impression d'avoir perdu tout ses repères … Peut être que c'était vrai … Pourtant , elle n'avait pas peur de ses nouvelles responsabilités …non ça …la peur elle connaissait , ce nœud à l'estomac qui vous tord les entrailles , elle le connaissait … Non , c'était une sensation toute différente … cette fois elle était seule … oui c'était ça le problème ! réalisa-t-elle , soudain .**

**Toute sa vie elle avait vécue avec la certitude qu'il y aurait quelqu'un pour la rattraper … quelqu'un pour l'aimer , même si elle échouait …Sa mère d'abord , et puis , malgré leurs désaccords , son père . C'est vrai que jusqu'à ce qu'il fusionne avec Selmac , ils ne s'étaient pas très bien entendus … malgré tout , malgré le fait qu'une part d'elle même lui en voulait encore pour la mort de sa mère , elle avait toujours sut qu'il serai là pour la relever si elle venait à tomber … Et depuis son entrée au SGC … Il avait toujours été là …immuable , rassurant …en démissionnant de la base , c'était comme s'il avait démissionné de sa vie !… songea-t-elle .**

**Si elle voulait être honnête avec elle-même , sa démission n'aurait pas dût avoir autant d'importance pour elle … autant de répercussion dans sa vie .. . Non , après tout , elle avait Pete , maintenant ?…mais sans lui , elle se sentait incomplète … et Pete n'y changerai rien …**

**-« Sam , vous m'écoutez ? » la fit sursauter à son tour Daniel . Depuis qu'elle était entrée dans son bureau , elle s'était abîmée dans ses pensées et ne semblait même plus l'entendre …**

**-« Bien sûr , Daniel , je vous écoute ! » lui sourit elle , le décontenançant . « … Et vous avez entièrement raison !… J'ai besoin de repos ! »**

**-« J'ai jamais dit ça ! » se récria-t-il , éberlué .**

**-« Vais aller à la pêche , ce week-end ! » continua-t-elle sans tenir compte de ses dernières paroles , avant de sortir , les laissant tout les deux .**

**-« Mais … » balbutia l'archéologue . « … J'ai jamais dit ça ! » répéta-t-il .**

**-« En effet , Daniel Jackson . » abonda dans son sens Teal'C .**

**-« …Elle a bien dit qu'elle allait à la pêche ?… » réalisa soudain le jeune homme , avec un temps de retard ..**

**-« En effet ! » lui confirma le Jaffa , un sourire éclairant sur son visage d'habitude si austère .**

**-«Ça vous direz d'aller à la pêche ce week-end ? » finit-il par lui demander après quelques minutes de réflexion , figeant instantanément le sourire du guerrier en face de lui .**

* * *

-« Vous ne devriez pas être en train de choisir des rideaux , Carter ? » lui demanda-t-il sans se retourner , en continuant de remonter ses lignes , l'arrêtant à quelques mètres du ponton .

Comment faisait il ça ? se demanda-t-elle , enfonçant les mains dans les poches de sa veste . Elle savait qu'il avait dût l'entendre arriver … sa voiture n'étant pas le silence incarnée , mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir qui venait le voir , vu qu'il ne s'était même pas tourné vers elle … Il faudra qu'elle lui demande un jour …

-« Il faut pas des hameçons , pour attraper du poisson ? » lui répondit-elle en se rendant compte que les lignes qu'il remontait n'avait pas le petit crochet caractéristique des pêcheurs .

-« Aaah ! Carter ! l'important dans la pêche … » commença-t-il en se tournant vers elle pour remonter le chemin qui allait jusqu'à son chalet avec son matériel .

-« … C'est le fait de pêcher . » compléta-t-elle pour lui , avec un sourire .

-« Vous passez trop de temps avec Teal'C, Carter . » lui reprocha-t-il doucement , en s'arrêtant à son niveau .

-« Sam . » le corrigea-t-elle .

-« …Et ces rideaux ? » répéta-t-il , sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire , pourtant elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il l'avait entendu .

-« Ils ne vont pas avec la maison . » finit-elle par lui répondre , en regardant le chalet derrière eux . « Pete se débrouille mieux que moi pour ça . » ajouta-t-elle en reportant son attention sur lui .

-« Carter ! » la tança-t-il doucement , « Vous savez si vous voulez construire un couple heureux , vous devez vous impliquer un peu plus … Ne faites pas la même erreur que m…la plupart des militaires font , Carter . Ne faites pas passer votre carrière avant votre couple . » ajouta-t-il après un instant de réflexion .

-« Sam » le corrigea-t-elle de nouveau . « Ce n'est pas ce que je fais , mon général . »

-« J'ai démissionné , Carter . » lui répondit il , insistant sur son nom .

-« Je le sais … Et c'est tant mieux … » lui répondit-elle à son tour , en se rapprochant de lui … « Parce que maintenant vous êtes vraiment Mon général . » lui déclara-t-elle , en insistant sur le possessif . « Et c'est toujours Sam ! » .

-« Car…Sam . » se corrigea-t-il , en voyant le regard d'avertissement qu'elle levait vers lui . Quand elle était aussi proche de lui , il avait du mal à penser rationnellement , songea-t-il en prenant une grande inspiration . « … Et Pete ? » finit il par lui demander .

-« Il est d'accord , c'est Sam … à la limite Samantha . » lui répondit elle mi-sérieuse , mi-plaisante .

-« Non .. » sourit il , à son tour . « Je parlais …Enfin … A propos de… Les rideaux ! »

-« Ah ! Les rideaux ! Il est aussi d'accord avec moi là dessus , ils conviennent pas du tout à la maison . » lui dit elle , consciente qu'ils ne parlaient pas du tout des rideaux .

-« Trop bon chic , bon genre ? » insista-t-il .

-« Non , personnalités incompatibles . » lui expliqua-t-elle , en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds , s'accrochant aux revers de sa veste pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre . « Les rideaux vont mieux avec une autre maison . » ajouta-t-elle , sa bouche à quelques centimètres de la sienne , lui faisant lâcher le matériel qu'il tenait .

-« Vraiment ? » souffla-t-il , en baissant la tête vers elle , prêt à répondre à sa demande.

-« _Jack , Sam vous êtes là ? » _demanda , soudain la voix de Daniel , les faisant sursauter brutalement , se séparant comme prit en faute .

-« _O'Neill ? colonel Carter ?_ » retentit juste derrière celle de l'archéologue la voix de Teal'C .

-« Vous croyez que je pourrai tuer Daniel sans que personne ne le sache ? » lui demanda Jack en se penchant pour reprendre son matériel de pêche qu'il avait laisser tomber .

-« Un accident de mission … C'est faisable . » reconnut-elle ,songeuse .

-« Ça à le droit de partir en mission un civil ? » s'inquiêta-t-il , en reprenant le chemin vers le chalet , en passant un bras sur ses épaules dans un geste inhabituel , mais qui leur semblait à tout les deux , à cet instant , aussi naturel que de respirer .

-« Je ne sais pas … » réfléchit-elle en passant son bras autour de sa taille . « …Ce genre de chose , est laissé à la discrétion du chef de la base , je crois …. Mais , je me suis laissée dire que le nouveau chef du SGC est très compréhensive … » ajouta-t-elle avec sourire , sa main glissant sur la hanche de son compagnon.

-« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il intéressé , sans s'arrêter .

-« Vraiment , Mon général . » lui répondit-elle , glissant sa main dans la poche arrière du jean de Son général . « Je suis sûre que si vous vous montrez très gentil avec elle , elle sera ravie de vous laissez faire tout ce que vous voudrez . »

-« Tout ce que je voudrai ? » sourit-il en attirant sa compagne un peu plus prêt de lui , avant d'être de nouveau interrompu par la voix de Daniel qui les appelait .

-« Si c'est pas vous qui le tuer , ce sera moi ! » lui jeta-t-elle , en regardant en direction des voix . « Vous croyez que Teal'c nous aidera ? » ajouta-t-elle , alors qu'ils reprenaient le chemin .

-« Daniel , l'a amené ici , non ? » lui répondit-il d'un ton sans équivoque .

Fin.


End file.
